


The Little Human

by Rose Orr (RoseOrr)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Loki: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, No Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Pets, Rough Sex, Sex Slavery, Violence, War, bad language, lashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseOrr/pseuds/Rose%20Orr
Summary: The King of Jotunheim stood tall and regal on the dais, holding Laevateinn at his side. "We will not go to war with Midgard. I will personally end this skirmish. The rebels will be put to death.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. The Prisoner

The skirmish on Midgard had progressed to be an all out rebel war between the Mutants and the Jotun. No one knew just how the Casket of Ancient Winters ended up on Midgard, but Loki was determined to find the Casket and return it safely to Jotunheim.

The battle raged on at Jotunheimem National Park in Norway, near the portal. Only a small handful of beings even knew that a portal which linked Jotunheim to Midgard even existed. It had been 5,000 years since the portal was used by Jotunheim in the attempt to invade Midgard.

In a large concrete room, inside of a prison cell, the Jotun stood chained to the wall. The room was empty except for two tables and some medical supplies.

A small human female walked into the room, followed by three burly men, each looking beat up and tattered. The woman carried a backpack to her chest, arms wrapped around it protectively.

The Jotun could smell the fear radiating from the human female, as she backed herself into a corner.

The young woman watched the men as they entered the cell, each heavily armed. The piercing gaze of the Jotun's crimson eyes sent shivers down her spine. He was much taller then the men, by at least a foot or more. His long hair was raven black, and curled at the ends over his broad shoulders. Barely clothed, he wore a mesh like fabric around his neck, which covered his chest, and a loin cloth which hung over his front, and back side. His skin was a lovely shade of dark aqua blue, with raised markings covering his body.

The woman guessed that these men had been hired by the Mutants, probably war criminals from different parts of the world. They were cocky, arrogant, and very dangerous.

"Look at him, blue Jotun trash..

"What cha gonna do now? We gotcha. Not so tough without your buddies, now, are ya? haha..

"The blue bastard don't talk, I say we beat it out of him..

"ENOUGH!" came a booming voice from the door way. "You were sent to get answers, and I expect progress", the Mutant General walked over and stood in front of the cell.

"You, Jotun, where is it!" the General demanded. "Yeah, boy, tell us so's we don't have to hurt ya too bad", said the stupid one of the bunch.

The Jotun stood tall and proud, without so much as a flinch, even though his shoulder was injured, dripping blood.

"Tell us what we want to know, and I will lessen your suffering", the General said. There was no response. "I warned you", he simply stated.

They began lashing the Jotun, one strike after another. The young woman looked in horror, as blood seeped from his abdomen and legs. "NOOOO!" she screamed, "STOP! STOP!"

One of the men left the cell, grabbed the woman by the arm, and slapped her across the face, "what are you, a little Jotun lover? Why I outta.."

"You ought to WHAT!?" said the General, "she is the only medic that we have left. Anyone who harms her will be shot! Do I make myself clear!?"

Just then, the sirens went off. People began running, screaming and the General ordered the medic to keep the Jotun alive.


	2. The Escape

Loki intently watched the young human female as she picked up her back pack, and made her way into the cell. He noticed that her lip was bleeding, but she steadily moved towards him.

He could no longer smell fear, only sense her nervousness. Looking up into his crimson eyes, she hesitated, but then said very sweetly, "hello, I want you to know that I am not with them. I will not hurt you, I just want to help", she smiled confidently.

Instead of his usual abhorrence for Midgardians of late, this little human amused him. His eyes followed every move she made as she took some items from her pack.

She looked at the chains around his wrists and frowned. The lovely blue skin was reddened and appeared raw. "Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" she asked. He remained still with a stoic expression.

"If you don't mind, I'll start at the bottom. Please tell me if I cause you any pain", she spoke kindly to him.

The little medic began cleaning the wounds on his legs with a soft cloth soaked in antiseptic. Loki was quite surprised at this little human. He could sense her rather well, she was genuine, and very naive.

As she cleansed a deep gash on his abdomen, she furrowed her brows and hissed, "I'm so sorry", looking up into his face, which she found to be quite handsome. His gaze seemed to pierce right through her, but she was not afraid.

While bandaging his chest wounds, the woman asked, "so, I have heard that Jotunheim is a planet of ice, is it not?" She wrinkled her nose, "can you even understand me?" she grinned.

"Well, my name is Jules. No one here knows that's my name because they didn't bother to ask me. Either you really don't know our language, or you're just trying to fool them, you know, lull them into a false sense of security", and then she giggled, "of course that wouldn't be too hard". Loki marveled at the fact that this female seemed to be wiser then all the men put together.

Now the woman was faced with a problem. She couldn't reach the wounds on his face, neck or wrists. Loki wasn't concerned, as his body had already began to heal itself, but he found himself curious as to what the little human would do.

Intently, he watched her as she went to one of the tables, grabbed a chair, and set it in the cell right beside him. Climbing up onto the chair, she was much closer. She looked into Loki's eyes, and smiled. "Who are you really?" she asked sweetly, "you certainly are not the monster that they said you were. I think you are beautiful", still smiling.

"I see such intelligence behind your eyes", she kept chatting away. Loki wanted to be annoyed, but found that he rather liked this human.

Suddenly, a terrifying voice was heard, "so I was right, the little Jotun lover. You lil' slut", the stupid one snarled, "they ready found what they were lookin for, so I guess they don't need the likes of you anymore!" Loki saw the look of terror return to her face. 

The man roughly grabbed the small woman from off the chair, and carried her out of the cell. "I've been wanting to show you what we do to Jotun lovers around here, little mama", he said as he shoved her hard, face down onto the table, so hard that she saw stars.

Jules felt her jeans being pulled off, down her legs, and tried to scream. Then nothing. It was quiet as she laid over the table, legs dangling.

Gathering her wits about her, she backed herself off the table, and saw the disgusting man lying face down on the floor, with a dagger sticking out of his back. Struggling to steady herself as she snapped her jeans back up, she looked at the cell. The Jotun was gone.


	3. Return to Jotunheim

Jules sat huddled in a corner, staring at the dead man lying on the floor. Part of her wished that she could help him, but her common sense told her that he was a cold hearted killer and rapist.

All of her teammates were dead, and she was alone, certain that she would die. Even if she could escape, she would surely perish in the mountain wilderness.

The fighting seemed to be getting louder, bombs exploding closer to the compound. Then the door burst open, the two burly men stumbled inside.

"I'll get her, you get the..." Both men fell to the floor in front of the woman. Screaming, she looked up, and up, and up to see the giant Jotun standing before her.

In a deep, rumbling voice, the Jotun spoke, "I'll not leave you here to die, little human", as he bent down, swept her up over his shoulder, and made his way out to the back of the compound.

"HEIMDALL! NOW!" Loki held the little human tightly to his chest, as they were sucked up into the bifrost, which landed them safely on Jotunheim, the ice planet.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Jules awoke slowly, her vision blurry, and her head aching. Slowly looking around, she had no idea of where she was or how she got there. She was in a huge, soft bed, wrapped up in soft blankets, with more blankets covering her.

The air was cold. Very cold. There was a huge fireplace burning, with tall flames flickering and popping on the far end of the room. A large window with heavy, red stained glass and wavy lines cast a myriad of designs in a red glow on the surfaces of the chamber.

Lavish furnishings were everywhere, bright colored tapestries, fur covered chairs and cushions, decorative ornaments hanging from the ceiling all bathed in the wavy red glow.

Jules was becoming afraid in these strange surroundings. Suddenly startled by a loud scraping sound, she pulled the soft blanket tight around her.

"Ah, you are awake, little human", said that same deep rumbling voice.

With a tender look on his face, Loki sat next to the small bundle on the bed, and began to unwrap her, gently pulling her from the blankets. She noticed that the room seemed to be getting warmer, and slightly panicked when she realized that all of her clothes were gone.

She was wearing a long, soft fleece like gown and nothing else. Her eyes grew wide, Loki could smell her rising fear. "It is alright, I will not hurt you", he spoke soft and low.

"M m my clothes", she muttered, looking up at him. Loki replied kindly, "I removed them, little human, they will not be suitable for this climate",

"I am Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, and King of Jotunheim. I have chosen you to warm my bed. Now, I must mark you, make you mine. No more talk".

As his crimson eyes looked her up and down, her gown disappeared. Jules tried to scoot away from him, one arm over her breasts, but Loki held her in place. "It is not wise to deny me, pet", he said as he gently but firmly placed her arms above her head.

Tears began to roll down Jules cheeks, "please no, please, please don't, nooo..." the Jotun would surly kill her, she thought, even if he did not mean to...

The Jotun King, for reasons even he did not understand, was having tender feelings for this little human. Loki shifted into his Aesir form to claim her.

"It is still I, your King", Loki cooed to her, gently running his large hands over her bare body. Jules gasped when she saw him, but she calmed, as he mesmerized her.

Closing her eyes, Jules gave in to the gentleness of his hands caressing everywhere on her sensitive body, the sound of his sonorous voice in her ear, his lips pressing on hers, his tongue probing her mouth, turning her tears of fear into moans of pleasure.

Loki spread her legs slowly, opening her most intimate part to his searching eyes, which were now a lovely green. He put his lips to her breast, suckling her nipple as he began running his fingers through her folds, gently caressing her inner folds, and then her little bundle of nerves.

His little human was responding well, making little moans and whimpers, as he attended to her other breast, she began to wiggle beneath him. Feeling rather proud of himself, Loki went down on her.

He began by licking her slick, tasting her sweet essence, then sliding his tongue through her folds, and then up to her swollen clit. As he sucked gently, Jules moaned louder and began to tremble.

It didn't take very long until he worked her up into an intense orgasm, bucking her hips and crying out. It was then that he rose to his knees, pulled her back to his body and lined himself up to her still spasming core.

Loki watched her face as he sunk himself into her, his hard, throbbing manhood pushing past the resistance, sliding all the way into her small body. As her eyes popped open wide, and a tear fell, he felt a pang of guilt, almost.

Loki eagerly took his pleasure, thrusting into his pet with deep strokes, but at a moderate pace. She whimpered a bit, her little hands grasping tight to his shoulders, and as she seemed to be taking him well, he pumped her harder and faster, but he would still hold back.

With small beads of sweat on his brow, Loki finished with three brutal thrusts, as he spilled his hot seed into his little pet's core.

She whimpered as he carefully rolled off of her, and took her in his arms.

"There there, little one, you belong to me now. No other Jotun will touch you", he cooed to her as he ran his cool hand through her hair.


	4. A New Home

Loki stood beside his bed, shifted back into his Jotun form, fully clothed in his royal robes. 

His little human was huddled up on her side, silently shedding tears. Reaching down, Loki gently pulled the blankets back, spying blood mixed with his seed beneath her. With a wave of hand, it disappeared.

Looking up at him, she croaked out, "you said you wouldn't hurt me".

With a genuine smile, the Jotun King placed one large hand around her bottom, sending healing siedr through to her core. With that being done, he turned and left the room.

Jules, amazed at all that had just happened, sat up and looked around. The pain she had been feeling was completely gone, and the room seemed warmer.

Not only was she still alive but she was also on a different planet! Jotunheim!

There was only one real immediate problem. She was naked, and she had to go to the bathroom. 'Hmm, I guess that's two", she thought. 

Looking through the blankets, she searched for the long warm gown she had been wearing, thinking it was tangled up somewhere, becoming anxious when she couldn't find it.

Then Jules heard that loud scraping sound again, and looked toward the door expecting to see Loki. Only it wasn't him. More anxiety washed through her.

A Jotun female, wearing a blue and green wide striped dress which flowed down to her feet, long white hair hanging down past her waist, and holding a brown bag stepped into the room.

Her face was old. Ancient, Jules thought, but her large, dark red eyes were kind. On her feet, she wore what looked like moccasins, fringed and beaded. There were beads and chains around her neck, her skin was a light, powder blue.

"Hello, little human. The King has put me in charge of caring for you", her voice shaky, low and raspy, but gentle at the same time.

"Caring for me?"

"Yes. Jotunheim is a very dangerous place for a Midgardian such as yourself."

"Am I in danger?"

The old woman tittered, "not as long as you obey the King. He has taken an unusual liking to you."

"What do I call you?" Jules asked, feeling the urge to squeeze her legs together.

"You may call me Ragnhild, child, now get dressed. I have designed these garments just for you, to keep you warm in this climate."

Jules began dressing in white leggings and a long sleeved shirt, which was light material, but very warm. "Please", she implored, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Ragnhild pointed across the room to a hallway. Jules slipped on a pair of shoes, similar to moccasins, ran to the hallway, then to the left was an open door.

There was a large, oval shaped stool, so tall that she struggled to climb on to it. Luckily, there were rails on the wall next to it, which she hung on to so she wouldn't fall in.

Jules marveled at the size of this bathroom, "wow", she mumbled. There were shelves lined with items above the sink, which she couldn't reach, making her feel like a small child.

Ragnhild led Jules into another, much smaller room. There was a closet, a dresser, a huge bundle of pillows and blankets, and a small desk with a chair. "Your warmer outside clothes are here", pointing to the closet. "This is your room", she rasped.

Jules looked around the room. There were different colored, swirly designs engraved into the walls, and hanging from the ceiling. It looked very strange. She jumped, as the smaller fireplace roared to life. The old Jotun woman cackled, her eyes alight with merriment.

They went back into the huge room, and sat on the big, cushioned couch like seat. It was long, but there was no back to it.

"You must NEVER leave the King's chambers unless you are with the King or myself. Trust NO ONE else, unless the King tells you to do so", Ragnhild instructed.

Smiling, the giantess waved her hand, and with a flick of her wrist, a box appeared. "This will give you something to do. Take it to your room when you are finished with it. Never clutter the King's chambers."

"Are all Jotun magic?" Jules asked in wonder.

"No, only a very few of us are capable of wielding seidr. The King is the most powerful on Jotunheim, and second only to the Allmother in the Nine Realms", she said proudly.

"The Allmother?"

"Yes, the Queen of Asgard, and of all the Nine Realms. Now, remember child, you must always obey the King, and he will keep you safe. I am being summoned, I must go now", then she hurried out of the chambers.

Jules found herself alone, in the huge chambers of King Loki, on a freezing planet called Jotunheim. Feeling chilled, she took the box with her as she went into her new room. 

Going through the dresser, she took out a pink and green tunic with matching pants. Finding long socks, she grabbed them also. Even with wearing two layers of strange clothing, she did not feel bulky, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Looking through the box that Ragnhild had given her, she found colored pencils, chalk, fine paper, coarse paper, and a few other items which she put into the desk. Frowning, Jules was a bit insulted as she became more convinced that this was a child's room. Oh well, at least she was safe.


	5. The King's Heart

Time passed, as Jules sat at her desk, sketching with the pencils and chalk. She had loved Art class in school. Beginning to really examine the designs on the walls, she saw patterns, and began to sketch them. 

She had started a large picture of the mountain wilderness, which was Jotunheim National Park where she had volunteered to help. She thought to ask about the correlation between the planet and the park. 

Jules wondered where her medical supply bag went. Was it here? Her dream was to become a doctor, a missionary, traveling to other countries and saving lives. She loved helping people and animals. Maybe she could help somehow, even being here.

There it was again, the scraping noise, someone was coming in. Jules didn't really like being alone, but the anxiety of not knowing who it was that came in was worsening. She heard footsteps, coming closer.

"There you are, little pet", Loki said in his deep, Jotun voice, "You have nothing to fear, I have warded my chambers to keep you safe." Looking down at her drawings, King Loki knelt beside the little human and studied them. "These are very good, little one", she smiled as he praised her.

Loki stood up, motioning to Jules, "now come along", he said.

Following him into his..living room, he sat down in his big green chair, and she sat, engulfed in the fluffy pillows. It seemed that the sun was going down, and the glow, cast from the big red windows, was sparkling in various shades of red.

"That's beautiful", she proclaimed with amazement. Loki chuckled, holding his arm out in front of her. The dazzling reds hit the Jotun's blue skin, and the combination produced the most beautiful shade of purple she'd ever imagined. Again, her curiosity, and her appreciation for simplicity in beauty, along with her innocence both amused and delighted him.

The little human crawled out of the pillows, over to Loki, and touched his arm, eyes wide with wonder. Looking up at him with a lovely smile, she told him, "you really are beautiful".

She had no idea that she was committing crimes against the King. No one was allowed to touch the King, especially females, and no one but royalty could speak to the King without first being spoken to. But none of that mattered to Loki in his private chambers. Of course, he would need to teach her how to act in public places.

The King took hold of the little human's waist, and pulled her up onto his lap. "When you are here in my chambers, you are free to be yourself. This is your home now, and I will take good care of you".

She furrowed her brows, "so why did you take me with you?"

"I did not wish for you to be tortured and killed, which is what would have happened to you".

"I think so too. Thank you", she hung her head.

"When we leave these chambers, you must be obedient and do everything that I tell you to do", the King told her.

"Keep your head down at all times, and do not speak unless you are spoken to.

If you become distressed, then I will know. Pets are not allowed to wear clothing", the little human's eyes went wide causing Loki to chuckle, "but I will make an exception for you."

"If anything is said, just remember that I am the King".

So many emotions were going thru Jules's mind, fear, confusion, uncertainty, longing....

She leaned herself in to Loki's body and laid her head on his chest. Loki ran his large, blue hand over her hair, petting her, which seemed to soothe them both.

After a while, Loki set her on the floor beside him and stood up, "are you hungry?" he asked gently. Looking up at the towering Jotunn King, she replied, "yes, I am". 

"I am going to take you with me to our main meal. Remember what I have told you", he said as he was checking her layers of clothing. "Go fetch your coat, the heavy one", and she obeyed.


	6. Release

As they were leaving the chambers, Loki picked his little human up, settling her on his hip, with his arm under her bottom. "I will carry you. You are so small that I fear someone will step on you", Loki said with a low rumbling chuckle.

Jules looked around in awe as the Jotun King carried her through the enormous ice hall. This particular hall was dimly lit, yet numerous wall scones emitted soft red light, which reflected off the blue ice, causing rays of purple to illuminate the various pictures and runes which lined the walls and the ceiling.

"These walls tell the stories of ancient Kings, wars and other events of the past", Loki said, "I will tell you about them sometime".

The "King's Hall" led to a large corridor which divided into four hallways. There were four huge, blue, nearly naked Jotun warriors standing guard, each heavily armed with swords, chains and knives.

As Loki and his pet approached the guards, they bowed to the Jotun King. Jules was amazed when Loki introduced her. "This is my little pet, my Jewel", said the King. "I trust that you will protect her as you would protect your King. She is highly prized." 

Again, the guards bowed. Looking to his little human, Loki hummed, "these are my most trusted of all the sentinel, and they will guard you with their lives."

Looking over the huge, fearsome, terrifying and nearly naked warriors, the little human gulped, eyes wide with fear, she slowly nodded and hid her face into Loki's shoulder. Loki shared a moment of amusement with his guards, then was off towards the great dining hall.

As they came closer to the great hall, boisterous voices could be heard, along with clinking and clanking, and rumbling laughter. "Keep your head down, little one", Loki whispered as he placed his large hand against her head to hold her to his chest.

Upon entering the dining hall, silence fell over the crowd of giants. Every one of them had their eyes on the King and the little human which he held possessively to his chest. Holding his little jewel firmly against himself with one hand, bowing and gesturing with his other, he called out in a loud, commanding voice, "by all means, continue!" 

The giants resumed their activity, keeping their voices at a low rumble. Loki strolled regally through the great hall, up to his royal table, where he sat at the head, arranging his pet on his lap. Looking around the table at his royal subjects, the King nodded, his signal that conversation could commence.

The King of Jotunheim had had an unusual upbringing, having been raised on Asgard by Odin Allfather and Frigga. However, after a bloody revolution, the rebels fighting to overthrow the evil Helblindi, had appointed Loki as the rightful King, and now enjoy peace and freedom, not to mention the benefits of a peace treaty with Asgard.

Now, having recovered the Casket of Ancient Winters for the second time, Loki was again honored for his strength, fierceness and bravery, and beloved by nearly all of Jotunheim.

Once the King was seated at the table, the servants began bringing out the food. Jules remained cuddled up to Loki as he engaged in conversation with the females at his table.

"My King", said one of the female giants, "so this is the little creature that you brought back from Midgard." The giantess spoke in a low, smooth voice, but cackled as she looked the human over. "What could you possibly want this small human for?"

Jules felt the King shift in his seat, "This is my business", he stated firmly, "and you will do well to mind yours." He continued in a dangerous tone, "my pet will NOT be the topic of discussion."

Plate upon plate of food was set down at the table. Loki had been visiting with his subjects, until he took a small plate and carefully filled it with food, the likes of which Jules had never seen before. Placing it before his pet, the King addressed her for the first time. "Eat, little pet", he said gently, then bent down to kiss the top of her head, which did not go unnoticed by the females.

Soon, everyone was eating and drinking, and toasting their King who had brought stability, strength and prosperity to their realm. As the feast continued, Jules stole glances around the great hall. There were two, very distinguished giantesses on either side of Loki, all four scantily clad in sheer black dress, yet decked out in colorful jewelry and hair ornaments. Jules thought they must have very important positions.

The little human saw that the great hall was light blue with numerous markings covering the walls, and scones emitting a red glow. There were ornaments hanging from the ceilings similar to the ones in Loki's chambers. Colorful designs on the thick glass windows allowed rays of brilliant color to flood the great hall, now fading as the sun was going down.

Suddenly, Loki felt his little human stiffen as two very large, fierce looking Jotun walked by, each holding a leash with a naked female in tow, one of which was sobbing and shedding tears. Her owner turned to her, slapping her hard across the face. "Silence! Lest I punish you again!"

The one sobbing was not Jotun. She had long, thick blonde hair, a creamy white body, pointed ears, and her prominent, shapely breasts were on display. Jules turned and buried her face into Loki's robe, suddenly afraid. Loki stroked her head and back, gently soothing her with his touch.

"Fridleif", one of the giantesses called to the slave owner with the elf. Fridleif turned and approached the King's table, his pet falling to her knees beside him. The giantess looked down at the elf, "tsk, tsk, is your pet misbehaving again?"

"Greetings, my Queen", said Fridleif, "nothing that I can't handle", and gave her a wink. Then turning to Loki, he bowed, "my King, I am so pleased that you have returned safely back to us, I am at your service. Perhaps you would care to sample my pet. She is exceptionally skilled", he boasted with a wicked grin.

The King replied, "I do not need to sample what I can freely take. And as for your pet," Loki spoke dangerously as he appraised the welts and bruises covering the elf, "an honorable Jotun will care for his pet and not abuse her." Loki motioned, and Fridleif quickly left, ushering his pet away.

"Alfild!" Loki snapped at the giantess beside him. "Why must you encourage him! And do not think me so naive, I know what is going on. Inform your lover that the next time I see his pet, she had best be free of welts and bruises, else I will personally free her!"

The giantess sat there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, stuttering to reply, but too terrified to anger the King further. With a look of disgust, Loki stood up with his pet and left the great hall. Arriving at the King's hall, Loki nodded to his personal guards, and they bowed in response.

Once inside the King's chambers, Loki set his little pet down in the pillows. With a flick of his wrist, the fire roared to life, warming the room for the human. Loki sat down in his large chair, calling her to him.

Jules crawled out of the pile of pillows and went over to Loki. He had known that she had been crying, and now he saw her puffy red eyes.

"Do not speak", he commanded as he lifted her up on to his lap, "my precious jewel, my sweet little pet". As Loki sat her on his lap, he placed one hand behind her back to hold her still, and began petting her hair, rubbing her neck, touching her face and kissing her forehead.

Despite being very gentle, tears welled up and fell from her eyes. Loki could feel the fear within her, even though she did not make a sound. Knowing that she had been terrified earlier in the dining hall, Loki shifted back into his Aesir form and soothed her, gently rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear.

Loki slowly removed her coat, her tunic, and then her boots. Gazing sweetly down at her, he began rubbing her feet, giving an occasional tickle, and she giggled. Jules stared at Loki, admiring his beautiful face. He smiled back at her, while gently removing her pants. He slowly removed her undershirt, running his hands over her bare back, then around to cup her breasts. 

The little human gasped as Loki put his mouth to her breast, gently suckling her hardening nipple, as he held her in place with one large hand, removing her leggings and panties with the other. Loki let out a strangled moan as he ran his hands over her completely bare body, listening to her little squeaks and moans.

The King stood up and carried his pet to his bed. Laying down beside her, he watched her sweet little face as he spread her legs wide and ran his fingers through her folds. Taking his time, as the tension from the day slowly left his body, he teased her opening and grazed her clit, gradually applying more pressure, rubbing her button, until his little pet was panting and squirming. 

With great satisfaction, Loki used his skilled fingers to bring his little human to an intense climax, smiling as he watched her come completely undone. Seeing her juices ooze from her body, Loki replaced his fingers with his mouth, lapping at her, tasting her, moaning with delight.

As her small body stilled, Loki's clothing disappeared and he settled himself between her legs. While whispering terms of endearments in her ear, Loki slowly sank into her tight, warm quim. Jules gasped at the nearly painful sensation of being stretched and filled, but Loki remained still until her body was able to relax.

Being with his little pet, Loki could completely relax and let his guard down. Loving the feel of her warm, wet sex, Loki began to thrust into her at a moderate pace. He marveled at how her small body was able to accommodate him, not to mention the fact that she trusted him.

His little human looked up into his eyes and smiled sincerely at him as he took her, so innocent, so trusting, she seemed to be melting his heart.

Loki had been deeply pained as of late, from all of the disloyalty, the deception and the unfaithfulness. He had longed for a release from it all, and now he had found it. This sweet little human, lying under him and taking him so willingly.

As he was kissing her lips, thrusting harder into her, he shook as he found his intense release. Loki continued his soft kisses as he remained inside of her, enveloped within her welcoming softness.

After some time, Loki gently pulled out of her and rolled on to his side. Taking her into his arms, he saw her looking at him intently. To Loki's surprise, his little pet placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

With all of the stress and tension gone, replaced by peace and love, Loki held her to him and they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Secrets

Jules awoke to the familiar sound of the huge door opening. It didn't startle her in the least, as she was wrapped warmly within the King's loving arms.

Ragnhild shuffled into the room carrying a tray of food which she sat down on the table. Loki groaned, pulling his little pet closer to his chest. "Sire", Ragnhild began, "I came early to inform you of an impending problem. I fear that three of your, ah, wives, have stirred up the Court already this morning."

Upon hearing this, Jules gasped and began struggling to get away from Loki, who chuckled while kissing her forehead, amused at the heated anger coming from this small human.

"Easy, little one", the King cooed, "you are the only one who shares my bed." Jules looked up at him with a pout, but that quickly changed to laughter as Loki began tickling her stomach and sides.

Standing with hands on her hips, Ragnhild let out a huff, "Loki Laufeyson! Hjordis, Fridrik and none other then Alfild have upset the Court by spreading rumors that you have lost the Casket of Ancient Winters, and that you plan on making the human one of your wives. They believe that they will not be found out for spreading this deceit, but I know just how it came about. Alfild is trying to downplay her affair with Fridlief the slave keeper by stirring up more upsetting gossip."

Upon noticing that the little human looked shocked, and somewhat frightened, the old Jotun softened her voice. "Do not worry, little jewel. The King will keep you safe."

"Aye, but you might not be, old woman, if you refuse to address me properly", Loki growled. As Jules eyes grew bigger, the old woman's laughter filled the chambers, she shook heartily and her old eyes sparkled merrily. "Oh my boy", Ragnhild laughed, "you forget, I changed your diapers as a babe, just as I did your father's. You cannot frighten me!"

Slowly, the King sat up in his bed, summoned his robe around him, and rose to his feet. In one swift move, he lunged at Ragnhild, scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around. Now the King was laughing as she slapped his shoulder, "put me down! you big beast!"

As Loki hugged the old woman, Jules realized that she had been included in a very special, very secret moment. For some reason, on this foreign planet, with the Jotnar whom she really didn't even know, she felt privileged and more included then she'd ever felt in her life. She smiled.

Loki placed Ragnhild back down on the floor, and looked thoughtful, "what about dear Pipere?" he asked. "She said nothing. I have never heard her utter anything against you, my King."

Since Loki had been crowned the King of Jotunheim, he was expected to take four wives, in order for each clan to be represented by their chosen queen. In turn, the King could then choose which wife would share his bed and rule beside him.

Alfild was of the Frost Giant clan. Loki found her to be full of deceit, malice and vanity. Ragnhild kept a very close eye on her for the King.

Hjordis came from the Storm Giants. She was known as the Goddess of the sword, and craved war.

Fridrik came from the Brine Giants, a peaceful clan by the sea. Although thought to be peaceful, Fridrik had become vain and selfish. 

Last but not least, Pipere was sent from the Mountain Giants. She was quiet, loyal, and very beautiful. Loki thought to choose her to rule along side him, but he could not. He had consummated each marriage as per tradition, but refused to choose HIS queen. Although Pipere had been the only virgin of the four, he found that she was only truly attracted to females. Loki secretly loved Pipere as a sister but told no one.

Loki turned his attention to the table, suddenly three chairs appeared and the three were seated. As Ragnhild reached to serve the breakfast, Loki took her hand in his, "no no, I will serve you today", he said in a cheerful voice. Looking at Jules, the old woman knew that it was she who was making her King so happy.

After Ragnhild had left with the breakfast dishes, Loki took his little pet with him into the bath. Jules was surprised at how warm the room was, and even more so when the Jotun King stood naked before her, in all his beauty and glory.

He was tall, very tall, over seven feet. His body a beautiful deep blue, with raised, wavy markings everywhere. Jules mouth fell open as she appraised his lovely form, and then looked up into his sparkling red eyes. He looked down at her kindly, smiling fondly.

"Oh little one, come to me. I want to play with you. You relax me so". She obediently went to him, looking up into his face, so small, so innocent, so sweet. Her robe was gone, as Jotun Loki picked her up and waded into the warm, wonderful bath.

The King enjoyed washing his little pet's hair. He took his time gently washing every single part of her, causing her to blush, and then giggle as he sensually washed between her legs. Loki chuckled at her reaction, and tickling one side of her neck, he gently sucked a purple mark on the other.

Loki had Jules worked up into quite a state. She was feeling pleasure, her skin was heating up, and there was sweet pressure building between her legs, as his long fingers lingered there, tickling her pink outer lips.

A cushion appeared on the side of the deep bath, and the little human found herself lying on her back, with the King standing in front of her, gently spreading her legs wide open. He chuckled as he tickled her feet and made her giggle and squeal, trying to get away from him. 

Suddenly, taking a firm hold on her bent knees, Loki lowered his head to lick her. Jules squirmed as his hot, wet tongue invaded her most private, inner folds, licking, tasting and teasing her, then slowly lavishing her clit, working her up into a fevered frenzy.

She moaned, and gasped, and Loki reveled in the wanton noises coming from her lips. Loki was in tune to his little human, and just as he felt her begin to tightly wind, he stopped. Raising his head, Loki eagerly gazed down at her aching quim, watching her essence leak out of her body. Her chest and cheeks were flushed, and she hissed with discomfort.

"Such a beautiful little pet you are", he cooed as he watched her face while sliding one long, blue finger all the way up into her. "Relax now, I want to see your sweet little face as I make you cum." With his other hand, Loki slickened his fingertip, and proceeded to expertly work on her clit, round in little circles, as he hit all of the sweet spots inside of her.

The King no longer needed to hold her legs open, as his shy little pet willingly and wantonly kept herself wide open for him. Her hips weakly jerking, her mouth open moaning louder, her nipples were hard as pebbles and Loki could not resist taking one into his eager mouth, sucking hard.

As Loki raised his head to look her body over, working her clit, he added another finger into her dripping channel, and watched her come undone. Completely undone. Her body spasmed, shimmering with sweat, her tight quim squeezing his fingers and gushing on to his hand.

Removing his finger from her swollen clit, Loki continued to watch her quiver as he gently worked her sweet little pussy with his fingers. He again lowered his head, swirling his tongue around her aching button. Exchanging his fingers for his tongue, he lapped up the sweet nectar which flooded her entrance just as she climaxed again, this time there were tears running down her cheeks.

Jules had never known such pleasure, nor did she believe it to be possible. Never before had she been able to trust a man like she trusted Loki, and she had no idea why that was. He could snap her bones in a heartbeat, end her just like that. However, he was kind and gentle with her, and that warmed her to the core.

The little human sat on the side of the bed as Loki dried her hair and began to dress her. Still naked, in his Jotun form, he was ignoring the fact that he was fully erect, that is until he felt a small hand wrap around him. He looked down to see his little pet lick the tip of his heavy, blue erection, her eyes looking up at him so sweetly.

Never would Loki allow any woman to take such liberties, as he would always be the one to decide when to sink himself down her throat. However, his little pet had surprised and delighted him by her timid actions, so he stood still and watched her trying to take his huge penis in her mouth.

Holding back her hair, the King encouraged and coaxed Jules with whispers until she had stimulated him enough to cum. With a loud, strangled groan, Loki spilled into his little pet's mouth and down onto her breasts. "You are truly my treasure, little one", Loki breathed while he watched her sputter and lick her lips. After that, he was ready and well abled to face his Court and put the gossip mongers in their place.


	8. Never Lie To The King

For the first time, Loki brought his little human into his Court. He had dressed her in fine, colorful Jotun clothing, and adorned her with beautiful beads and jewels. He also made sure that the mark he had made on her neck was on display.

Many of the giants looked curious, even pleased that their King owned a human. It had been 5,000 years since Bor had prevented Jotunheim from taking human slaves. 

As Loki passed by holding his pet, Pipere demurely winked at her King, knowingly. Giving her a nod, Loki climbed the dais and sat down, making a show of arranging his little human comfortably on his lap.

Fridrik, Hjordis, Pipere and Alfild were all seated at the stone table directly under the throne, facing the Court. Multi colored glass and rock made up the mosaic tile which decorated their seats of honor. The throne, set up high on the dais, was carved from rare, brilliant blue stone and lined in gold. 

The throne room was much bigger then the great dining hall, but no less decorated. Colorful banners and Frost Giant markings lined the walls. Long red and blue streamers hung from the tall ceilings, and the entire room was lined with gold boarder. The gold had been a gift from Odin when Loki was crowned King.

The King gave the signal to commence proceedings, and the Court grew silent. Ymir, a direct descendant of the first Frost Giant, made his way to stand before the King.

Bowing low with respect to the King, Ymir turned to address the Court.

As the personal ambassador to the King and the Frost Giants, Ymir was more then adequate to keep the peace and correct any misdeeds or errors.

Ymir informed the Court of the upcoming visit from Odin, the treaty, and the itinerary. Once the most bitter enemies of Asgard, the Frost Giants, along with the rest of Jotunheim, now enjoy the benefits of their treaty with Asgard.

Loki could feel his pet begin to shiver, so he placed her inside of his long, spacious royal robes so she was leaning into his warm body. He heard her sigh with contentment.

Next, Alfild, Queen of the Frost Giants, stood to address the King. She gave a bow, "my King," she began with the sweetest smile. "There is much talk from the Court regarding the choice of YOUR next queen. Have you given any thought to whom that may be?"

Hjordis and Fridrik stood at this time, and looked to Loki for an answer.

Arna, sister of Queen Hordis of the Storm Giants, arose to offer her thoughts. "Honorable and great King Loki Laufeyson," she stated boldly. "It is of our tradition that the good King make known which consort He would choose to be HIS queen. As you are aware, there is not yet a chosen one to fulfill the duties of the Jotun Queen."

Loki raised his hand, indicating silence. After a short pause, he began to speak. "There are four Queens consort, each one of you to reign over your clan. Have I not given to you the full power of the Crown? Have I not appointed each of you with the right to reign as a regent, as you see fit? Tell me, Alfild, with the exception of overruling you twice, have I not allowed you to rule in your own right? Any of you?" 

"Tell me, Arna, to which duties are you referring to that have not been fulfilled?" the King demanded in a stern voice.

Silence.

Loki stood, his little pet on his arm, "I expect an answer", he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yes, I am sorry, my King. It would be the duty of ...well...", fear swept over Arna as she realized her terrible mistake.

"Vengard", the King motioned to one of his personal guards, who approached the frightened female, shoving her on to her knees before the King.

As Loki slowly descended the stairs, Arna blurted out, "the duty of sharing your bed." Upon hearing that most insulting remark, the Court mumbled and gasped.

Suddenly, Ragnhild appeared and took the little human from Loki's arms, scurrying away.

The King bent down, grabbing Arna roughly by the hair, pulling her head back to see her fearful eyes. "So, you believe that sharing my bed would be a duty!" he stated loudly. 

"No, no, no, my King, no, I do not believe that!" she cried pleadingly.

"THEN WHERE DID YOU HEAR IT!!"

Just then, Hjordis approached the King, "She heard it from me!" Hjordis cried, "It is said that you have taken the human into your bed." With that being said, she fell to her knees before the King. He noticed that Alfild was looking rather smug.

Releasing Arna, Loki looked Hjordis in the eye. "You will tell me exactly who it is that started this gossip, or I will execute your sister here and now."

Although Loki already knew who started it, he wanted his Court to hear it as well.

"It was Pipere", Hjordis said. With a nod from the King, Vengard slowly raised his sword over Arna's head.

"No! No! No! It was Pipere! I swear it! Please!" Hjordis begged.

"I don't believe you. You lie. Pipere is loyal to me." Loki stepped closer.

"Did you hear these lies from Pipere's lips?" The King was now inches from her face.

"Alfild and Fridleif told us that it was Pipere who said that You had told her everything about loosing the Casket and taking a human for your wife."

Vangard stood down. Everyone took their seat. "Stop him!" Loki bellowed as he saw Fridleif heading for the doors. Then one of the guards brought Fridleif before the throne, as Alfild looked on nervously.

"Explain yourself," Loki said with a sinister grin.

Fridleif shook. "It was Alfild's idea. All of it. She threatened to have me lashed if anyone found out about our.." He was so terrified that he peed himself. "Your what?" Loki asked victoriously. "Your affair with MY Queen consort?"

Although not every mated Jotun couple were monogamous, it was a sentence of death to trespass against the Crown, except for the King who was not bound by the law.

The guards stood before the King holding Fridleif and Alfild in place.

With a grin, the King produced the Casket in question, and proceeded to freeze the pair into a solid mass.


End file.
